Engaged To Die
by Airrah11
Summary: Over a hundred years I've mourned his loss.When he left me in the middle of the aisle to be with her claiming it was love at first sight.A hundred years of heartbreak i've dealt with.A reunion with a cousin and a lover.But i've got a shocking surprise.
1. Prologue: First Sight & Child

** A/N: This is my first Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover. I got the inspiration through some of the other wonderful fanfictions listed under vpd/twilight. Anyway... Here's the summary and the story!**

**Summary: The winter of 1863; the civil war was ripping it's way through cities, towns, homes... During the winter of 1863, Dove Greyson was to marry the man of her dreams. Her childhood sweetheart. The love of her life. During the winter of 1863, Dove Greyson became heartbroken as her love left her. The night that was meant to be her wedding night was the night she died. It was also the night she was changed... into a vampire.**

** Over the last century Dove has travelled from place to place, taking different names and stories. Her name now? Isabella Marie Swan; pregnant, abused teengager. Yes, pregnant. Dove has been with child for over a century because of a charm placed upon her by Emily; one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived. The conditions of the charm? Never come in contact with the father, her soulmate. The father? Damon Salvatore.**

** Imagine her surprise when she meets the Cullens and is shocked to see her cousin, Jasper Whitlock, alive as a Cold One. Through this chance meeting Dove is faced with a decision to be made. Through her choice she shall half to face the very man who broke her heart... The very man who barely knows who she is.**

** Will Dove ever forgive Damon? Can she ever love him again? Can she ever love again at all?Learn the story of Miss Dove Greyson, ex-fiance and long lost love of Damon Salvatore's. Learn their love and their tragedy. Learn their trials and their blessings. **

**Chapter Song: **_Innocent_** By **_Taylor Swift_

Engaged To Die

Prologue:

Skirts swayed round and round the ballroom, dancing with elegant grace. Mother had said to behave and socialize with the other children, but I was nervous and I didn't want to seem like a 'blathering buffoon' as Mother calls it. They all sat in a circle playing duck-duck-goose. An older boy sat in a chair alone looking at the group of children.

I looked at the children again and saw a face that looked to be similar. Perhaps they were brothers? The older boy was, I think, two years older than I. His brother looked a year younger than I, however.

I walked carefully, trying to avoid tripping on the long dress Mother had forced me to wear, over to the older boy. He had dark brown hair that was almost black and the deepest of blue eyes that only 'midnight blue' could describe him. He was tall for his age, and had a lonely look upon his face.

I came to a stop in front of him, but he didn't seem to realize I was even their till I cleared my throat in the most un lady-like of manners. He looked up, startled. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Dove!" I said sticking my hand out towards him. He looked at it first then slowly touched his own to mine and shook. "Who are you?" I asked. "Damon…Damon Salvatore." He responded. He sounded like he was in the awkwardest of positions.

"Why aren't you sitting with the others?" I asked carefully, sweeping my unruly ribboned white hair back behind my ear. He shook his head, "Father says I am too old to play child's games." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked so sad…

"Why aren't you?" he asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"I don't know anyone here. We just moved here from Houston along with my cousins, the Whitlock's."

"Where do you live?" he asked with a curious look.

"Down by the Falls." I responded. He nodded and smiled.

"I live just a mile down the creek, south. It's off the road to Old Fell's Church. They changed the town's name a couple of years ago to Mystic Falls, after the Falls." He informed me.

I did the math in my head. "We're practically neighbors!" I cried gleefully. Once I had quieted down, I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I suddenly got an idea to cheer him up without child's games. I looked at him and smiled even wider.

"Damon, do you want to play a game?" he looked down again and the smile slid off his face. "I can't remember?"

"But I just came up with a game that isn't a little kid game!" I felt my mouth form into a childish pout. He sighed, "What game is it?"

I smiled wide again. "Okay, so you know the maze in the garden outside?" He nodded.  
>"Well you half to count to~" I tapped my foot for a minute then said, "thirty! And follow me in and try and find me before I find the end of the maze!"<p>

Damon smiled. He had a nice smile I decided with a firm nod of my head. However that smile slowly fell off his face. "How old are you, Dove?" He asked.

"I'm…six in two months!" I said to him counting on my fingers.

Damon shook his head. "Dove, I'm almost nine! I can't let you get hurt in the maze! Something could happen to you!" he frowned and I felt like crying. He, seeing this, sighed and gave up, "Fine!"

I giggled and led him out to the beginning of the maze. "Now, close your eyes, and count to thirty slowly!"

He began to count, "One…Two… Three…" I stepped onto my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek and took off running.

"No peeking!" I shouted behind myself.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

The maze was very scary I decided. I had lost my way ten minutes ago, which to adults might not seem like much, but to the mind of child…I had been wandering about for hours. I finally collapsed and started to cry into my hands. I wished I had Theo… But Mother had taken Theo away saying 'young ladies do not cower with baubles.'

Suddenly I heard a hissing off to the side of me. A snake! I stopped sobbing and instead whimpered with distress as it slithered towards me. I was frozen with fear. What if it bit me? I would die in this maze! No one would be able to find me! I wanted Theo bad now!

Where was Damon? Was he even searching? Was he even close to me? Maybe he couldn't find me so he had ran back to the ball…My breathing began to quicken as I stared at the slithering snake.

Suddenly I heard my name being called and I was faced with a choice, call out and risk the snakes attention or call out to get the attention of the voices. I looked up to the sky and said a quick prayer like in church._ Dear God, please help me to stay safe at least long enough for someone to get over here. Amen_.

Opening my mouth I took a long, deep breath and yelled out as strongly as I could.

"Help! Somebody Help!" I shouted and as I did it began to slowly turn its head towards me. Oh, no.

I closed my eyes and sat unmoving, perfectly still like the marble statues in the gardens. I heard a crack and opened my eyes. In front of me stood an angry Damon beating the snake with a wooden stick. The snake, not wanting to be pelted with any more wooden projectiles, slithered into the undergrowth of the maze.

Damon regained his composure and looked at me then began to smile like a mad hatter. Or at least how I imagined the mad hatter to smile like. He walked over to me and offered his hand. It was a very adult-like gesture. "Found you." He said and grinned even wider than before. That grin made my heart pound and my chest ache. I was smitten.

That was the first day I met Damon Salvatore. The one I would grow to love with all my heart and soul. The one I was certain I would marry. The one who held the keys to my heart. The one who could either make it or break it. And break it he would. That was the day that I, Dove Greyson, sealed my own fate, and this is my story.

**How was the chapter? Did you like it? What did you like about it? What did you hate about it? Concerns? Questions? Suggestions?**

**Reveiw! and I'll reply to all of your questions! If you reveiw you can eat a delicious homemade cookie that granny makes... Press the Blue Button! It works! I promise! **

**Chapter Song: **_Innocent_ **By:**_ Taylor Swift_


	2. Dove? Meet Swan Part 1

_Hey! So thanks to everyone who has reveiwed! I try to reply to your reveiws as quickly as possible and i'm glad to say I did! Yay! Thank you to Lady Elena Bella Petrova, The Whitlock's Wifey, Daughter of Chaos 98 for reveiwing! Tell me what you think of this chapter! What did you like/love about it? What did you hate/dislike/despise about it? Any concerns? Questions?_

**Chapter Song**: _Pain_ **by** _Three Days Grace_

_**Chapter 1: Dove? Meet Swan.**_

Forks was the same as it always was. Though I hadn't stepped foot in the dull town in a century the only differences where new buildings and electricity. Like I said, not a big difference. Or at least to an immortal. I was staying with a descendent of Pearl's. A Swan witch to be exact. Her late husband had been a witch before he had passed because of Cholera during the American Revoloution. But ,fortunately , he had children from a previous marriage to a Clara Stevens. The children had kept his name though, so the Swan's had a legacy to build on.

Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police, was going to pose as my Father for my stay. I already had a name to use instead of my real name. Not the same, but it would serve it's purposes. From here on out I would be a Miss Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. Char-Dad and I had already discussed my 'background'. I was to be a clumsy, socially awkward teen that had gotten pregnant back 'home' in Phoenix. Rene, my supposed mother, had kicked me out for 'repeating her life's mistakes' she called it. Her husband, Phil, had agreed whole-heartedly and here I was. Forks, the wettest place in the Olympian Peninsula.

I stood on the front porch of a white ranch-style house. The porch was wrap around and beyond the far corner I could see a creaky rocking chair. It gave me fond memories of the other homes I had lived in over the past century. I had left Pearl and her Anna, a century ago to live on my own. Well, I had left Anna a century ago. As far as I knew, Pearl was still in the tomb beneath the charred remains of Fell's Church. Anna had been good to me, but I knew she was desperate to search for a way to get her mother out of the tomb. So I had bid her farewell and travelled about.

For the first few decades I had travelled with a female companion. An ancestor of Charlie's. A kind family they all were, very generous. It was a Swan witch that had put a spell on me to keep my babies from arriving back when I had awakened a vampire. After I had completed the change all I could focus on was getting past Damon's betrayal and abandonment. I hadn't even noticed my growing belly. Within a month I had grown to the size of a five month pregnant woman! Pearl, by that time had already been entrapped in the tomb, Anna was more focused on finding a solution to Pearl's… _situation_. I remember the day I had gone to Anna for help.

"_Anna!" I shouted while tears streamed down my face while I looked at my belly in the mirror. What was happening? I didn't understand. How could I be pregnant? I'm a vampire, for God's sake! I died!_

"_What, what is it, Dove?" Anna came running into my bedroom in her nightgown. _

_I turned to her, still in mine as well. "Anna… I think I'm pregnant!" I cried, throwing my arms around a shocked Anna, who's jaw had dropped into a very un-lady like gesture._

"_Wha-…How?" she stuttered hopelessly._

"_I-I had gotten drunk a few weeks before the we-edd-ing with Damon in his room. We had s-s-ex. I don't remember the details… How could this happen, Annie? I-I died!" I stuttered, my voice cracking at times, my tears still streamed down my face like tides crashing against a cliff side._

"_I-I don't know, Dove. I'll call one of my cousins, maybe they'll know of something." Anna helped a broken shell of myself to bed again. I felt almost worse than when Damon had left me. A child…a baby? It didn't make sense! But whatever about my life does? All I'd ever wanted to do was marry the love of my life, have children, and grow old surrounded by my grandchildren. Well… I got the children. _

_I snorted and began to laugh. This is it. I've gone insane. Maybe I'm not pregnant and it's something else? I felt a pained ping somewhere in my heart at the thought. The babe wasn't just mine, but a piece of the man I loved. The babe inside of me would not leave me alone as he had, they were mine. I felt my hand inch down my side to cradle my swollen belly. The babe was my own and a blessing, I loved the baby with all my heart._

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

_I awoke to Anna shaking me awake. "Dove, we have a visitor!" she told me. I saw that she had changed into a mourning dress. For her mother, I presume. I got up and began to make my way to the changing screen in the corner of my room, but Anna ushered me out of the room saying, "She needs you just as you are,". I nodded and followed her into the living room._

_In the living room I was shocked to see Emily Bennett, Katherine Pierce's maid. Katherine had been the one to at least have a cause in Damon's betrayal. Of that I was certain, but Emily… of that I was very uncertain. _

"_Emily? What a… pleasant surprise." I gave her a welcoming smile as I sat on the silk duvet across from her. I truly did like her, she was an amazing person and even better friend. Not many people knew the secret that she kept that would get her hung though, but I did. Emily Bennett was a powerful witch to say the least. If we could get help, it would most definitely come from her hands._

"_Anna has told me that you require my…services?" she asked, clearing her throat._

"_I do. I…I think I'm pregnant, Emily." My voice shook a little, but the news had already been absorbed._

_Emily took in a sharp breath, and I heard her heart speed up for a moment before calming. "Are you sure?" she asked._

"_That's what we need your help with, Emily. We need to know if she's truly pregnant, or if it's something else. We also need to know how far along she is, she has achieved her current form in the matter of a month! For God's sake, she looks like she could be almost six months pregnant!" Anna exclaimed, breaking her silence. Her brown curls had slipped through the confines of her ribbon and her midnight blue eyes glowed with worry. She looked fierce. _

_Emily nodded her head at Anna's words. She stood and walked over to me and held out her hand. She pulled me to my feet and said, "It would be best if you were laying down." She turned towards Anna, "For this I need…privacy. So I must ask that it be just I and Dove in the room." Anna looked worried at her words but nodded and gave me a small smile. I sent her a loving one in return to my friend before leaving the living room, having to lean on Emily for support. _

"_Emily?" I asked, my voice cracked. But it wasn't from the shock. I felt a sudden gut-wrenching pain in my stomach. My breath came out on a wheeze, "My baby…" I collapsed in her arms and gave in to the darkness that awaited me._

_I awoke to see moonlight shining through the curtains that hung from my window. I was in a fresh nightgown and felt weak. Weaker than I had ever felt as a human. Something was wrong. I turned my head to see Emily soaking a piece of cloth in a chipped china bowl. She brought her hands up to hang above the water and lightly wrung it out before placing it upon my forehead with the lightest of touches._

"_My baby, Emily. What is wrong with me?" A voice croaked. Surely that was not my voice? It sounded like that of a person dying of disease._

_She smiled at me, "My dear Dove, your children are fine. In human standards you are at or around the six month mark, though you could pass for a five month pregnant woman if need be. Your babes are perfectly healthy, but the change appears to have caused them to go through a growth spurt of sorts. It is in your best interest that you give birth when the time comes that you need to. But that time is far, far off. I have created a charm of sorts to ward off the birth or change in development in any way. You and your children shall stay like this for over a century, but it will be worth it; that, I promise."_

"_Children, as in, more than one?" my voice squeaked. I unconsciously began to rub my belly. I was happy that it, no, they were healthy. _

"_It appears that you are with twins." She said as her lips began to turn up at the sides._

"_What are the bounds of this charm?" Magic always came with a price. _

"_Before I came here tonight I was seeing to a pair of brothers, the Salvatore's to be exact. Katherine had changed them or at least fed them her blood. I believe their father shot them. I saw too it that Stefan convinced Damon to drink and complete the change. Though, I do fear that Katherine has left a hole through their relationship that you even may not be able to heal. Damon feels resentment towards Stefan, Dove. I worry for them both. Katherine used them, and then threw them both away like trash._

"_But the bounds of this charm are simple; stay away from Damon. As long as you are not in the same room as their," she pointed at my belly, "father, your children shall stay as they are. But so shall you." She patted my hand in a motherly way before gathering her skirts and standing. "Dove, since you bear not only your life, but those of your unborn children, you shall half to accommodate. You will half to feed more than the average vampire. You shall half to resist using your powers too much. Your children, are different from human children, they are hybrids of a sort. They give you an immunity to the sun that I strengthened with another charm in the form of a scale the size of a pinkie nail on the back of your neck._

"_Also, you may feel bursts of power at points; then and only then use your power. It will relieve some strain. Now, I must bid you my leave, I have business to attend to." She turned and made her way towards the door._

"_Emily!" she turned around to face me once again._

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked my friend._

"_Not in this life." She replied with a smile before shutting the door behind her. And so my new life had begun…_

_ **Tell me what you think of this chapter! What did you like/love about it? What did you hate/dislike/despise about it? Any concerns? Questions? Press the **__**blue button! I swear, it works!**_

_**Chapter Song: **Pain** By **Three Days Grace_


	3. Dove? Meet Swan Part 2

**I Am SO SO Sorry that It took me this long to get this chapter out! Please, Please don't kill me! I was trying to get orginized and edit other stuff and such. I started a new blog (The link is on my profile and URl at the end of the chapter.) which will hold Posts over the chapters and answers to unanswered questions. The journal on my website (Also new & also on Profile & end of chapter) just hold the schedules and such. Anyway... On with the chapter!**

**Dove? Meet Swan. Pt.2**

As I stood on the house's porch I rubbed my hand against my swollen belly lovingly. I knocked on the door and waited for Charlie, I heard him get up from his place in what I assumed was the living room. His steps were loud and sure, confident.

The door opened to reveal Charlie Swan, a large middle-age man with deep brown eyes. He smiled widely at me and invited me in.

"Hey, Bells." he said with a quirky light in his eyes.

"Hey, Char-Dad!" I said with a small smile back. Just keeping up appearances.

"Cone on, kiddo." Charlie said, showing me up the stairs, to a small purple bedroom.

"I'll leave you to get...accustomed." was all he said as he left the room, his excitement dying down, but his smile never leaving his worn face. A few generic pictures on the wall... a queen-size bed with a side table, and another old rocking chair.

Tossing the luggage I had brought me on the bed, I unpacked my clothes, phone, and computer; placing the clothes in the closet.

After I was finished unpacking, I changed into a blue hoodie and gray camisole with dark jeggings, and headed down the stairs. Charlie was sitting in a worn leather recliner when I came down.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded, looking up.

"Do you want something to eat? I'll cook." I offered. While walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure. A good meal won't put the pizza place out of business." I turned around on my heels and scowled at the man. "How high is your cholesterol?"

"High." he stated and my scowl deepened.

"I'm cooking _real _meals _every_ night I'm here and you _will_ eat it. Got it?"

"Yes, _Mom_." I glared.

"Don't back talk me, Sonny!" I walked into the kitchen and heard him snicker, muffling his laughter into his hand. I smiled and began to cook while humming an old lullaby.

-O-O-O-

After I had washed way the signs of dinner, I told Charlie goodnight and trudged up the stairs, trying to master 'clumsy' which is most likely one of the only things that does not come easily for a vampire.

When I had reached my room I turned on my computer and changed into a long, silky lace nightgown and pulled the laptop onto my lap as I lounged on the bed. Logging on, I brought up the internet and bought a mini-fridge that would fit under the simple yet elegant mahogany antique desk I had purchased on my last visit to Comfort, Texas.

The fridge was for the blood bags I had on ice for emergencies or middle-of-the-night cravings. As it was, I was already hungry. Grabbing two blood bags from a cooler I had stored in the bathroom under the sink, I walked down the stairs again and popped them in the microwave and leaned against the counter top as I waited. Not as good as straight from the source, but it served it's purpose.

Grabbing it from the microwave, I poured them both into a large mug and went upstairs again. Settling down into the warm cushions, I opened up _Wuthering_ _Heights, _and began to read and sip my mug occasionally until I fell asleep.

-O-O-O-

In the morning, I showered and put on a simple black dress and navy blazer with yellow flats for the day. I grabbed a washed-out denim messenger bag and shoved the school supplies into the bag and walked down the stairs.

On top of the kitchen counter was a note from Charlie;

_Working late tonight._

_-Charlie_

I sighed and grabbed the grocery list off the fridge and folded it into my wallet. I'll half to go shopping for anything I wanted to cook.

Nodding to myself, I made sure I had all that I needed and ate a piece of toast and downed a blood bag for breakfast. Blood. Start the day off right! What a delightful kid's cereal...

Walking outside, I got into the sleek yet as discreet-as-it-gets Maserati and began the drive to school.

-O-O-O-

The school's sign read; _Forks High School! Home of the Spartans!_. Hm...Spartans. I'd been a cougar, bobcat, lion, bear, hell even a parrot. I've never understood the purpose of a mascot, though.

The school was small and dull-looking to match the weather it seemed. Gray bricks lined the outside with flashes and pops of white. The cars in the parking lot were older, models from the early nineties and beyond. The only new cars in the parking lot where a silver Volvo, gray Jeep, and a red BMW. Then their _was_ my Maserati... I noticed the wide eyes of humans as they openly gawked at my car. Damn! I knew I should have gone with the Civic! Oh well...

Grabbing my messenger bag, I stepped out of the car and shot a smile at the growing crowd. Silly children... I gently shut my car door and walked up the slick, wet stairs, careful to channel 'clumsy'. Walking in through the front doors, I took a quick glance at the open rotunda.

It took a moment for everyone to stop and stare at me. They all gathered into separate groups...cliques, I believe. I looked down as if to shield a blush, and walked into the front office. It looked like a replica of a cubicle, except bigger.

Walking up to the desk, I lightly tapped it so as to not startle the elderly woman behind it.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, the new student?"

She looked up, "Ah, yes. I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule and a map of the campus. I highlighted the best routes to each of your classes."

He gaze fell to my stomach and she frowned. She began to stare and I scowled at the woman, "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

She looked startled. Blushing, she looked down and went back to work. Turning on my heel, I glanced down at my schedule and saw that I had History first period. Yay! Another class I don't need.

I found the class easily enough, and began setting up my folders and such by class. Suddenly I caught the scent that was near-sickly sweet and that was unmistakable. Cold Ones.

Two entered the room and sat down in front of my. The female was a beautiful blonde girl, while the second was a large curly-haired male. He was muscle-mannish, but the dimples made him look adorable and approachable. Blondie on the other hand... she had a scowl so deep set it looked permanent.

I could smell their emotions, love and lust bouncing back and forth between the two making it clear that they where a mated pair. The male smiled widely at what I assumed was a funny thought by the grin on his face. The woman however kept a stoic scowling mask on her face.

As the class filled in I dropped my pen at a purposeful angle so that it rolled under their table.

"Um, excuse me? Can one of you hand me my pen? It rolled under your table."

The male looked at me and grinned wider and picked up the pen.

"Here you go! Wait, aren't you the new girl everyone is talking about?"His mate turned and swept her gaze over me. He scowl scowl fell off her face as she caught sight of my belly. Her faced contorted into a pained expression.

"Yes, thank-you. My name is Bella." I greeted them both with a warm smile and held out my hand.

"Emmett,"He tilted his head towards his mate, "and this is my girlfriend, Rosalie."

I gave them both a nod and welcoming smile. Rosalie's expression visibly morphed into a small smile. "How far along are you?"she asked.

Almost six months." I answered. I doubt she would believe the truth.

"Boy or girl?"

"I wanted to be surprised."I responded smoothly.

"How many?"She cocked her head to the side.

"Twins."My voice was happy and kind as I answered.

"Twins?"

"Yup!"I smiled even wider if possible, even more lovingly then before to soothe her nerves.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where the library for projects."

She shook her head like she was trying to clear it, "Yes, of course. It's by the Cafeteria, in between the Math and English Halls."The teacher chose that moment to come in with a fake smile on his face.

"Hello, class! Welcome back to another great year of History! For those of you that don't know, I'm Mr. Thompson."He looked over the whole class. "For those of you that don't know, every year we do an introductory day at the beginning of the year. So everyone...stand up!"He said with the widest fake smile I have ever seen on anyone's face.

Everyone groaned as they stood up from their chairs. The simultaneous screech of chairs moving back grated on my nerves. I fought the impulse to flinch. Why do humans half to be so loud?

"Alright, we're going to start off by going in a circle and stating our names and interests." He looked around the room to choose who would go first.

He found his target in a stereotypical blonde golden-boy. "Mike, how 'bout you start us off?" Mike smiled, "My name's Mike, as you already know... I work at my parent's shop and like to go down to the beach."

A girl who stood next to him waited a second before speaking, "I'm Jessica, my favorite thing is to go into PA and shop."And so it went on till it got to Emmett.

He smiled and began, "Name's Emmett, my favorite thing is not allowed... but my second favorite thing is definitely football."He sat down, still smiling widely at everyone.

Rosalie came next, "Right, my name is Rosalie and I usually shop with my sister, Alice."she sat down and looked bored. Time to play shy human, "Um... my name is Bella and I read in my free time."i sat back down and faked a blush. They where all still staring at me. I spoke low enough so that they heard me but couldn't distinguish who said it, "Staring is considered rude, you know."

the rest of class we we're lectured on what we would be learning. By the time the bell rang I wanted to be somewhere else. The rest of my classes where the same and soon it was lunch. Jessica and Mike invited me to sit with them at lunch. So I did. After the introductions where made, I got my food and withdrew a thermos out of my bag.

I debated opening it. The Cold Ones would no doubt notice the scent of blood when they came in, and even though they fed from animals their control could weaken... No, I was thirsty and it isn't my fault if they couldn't control themselves.

I opened the thermos and began to drink a bit at a time. I immediately closed it every time it left my lips. I saw a flash of them as they began to enter the Cafeteria. Emmett and Rosalie entered first and Emmett waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

Behind them came a bronze-haired boy. Jessica chose that moment to speak. "Those are the Cullen's... Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all 'cause she can't have kids or something... the bronze-haired one is Edward, totally hot, but don't bother. Apparently no one here is good enough for him!" she paused and calmed herself, "The big one is Emmett, he's with the blonde bombshell, Rosalie."she said that with an envious glint in her eyes. Jealousy is a beautiful thing, it is.

She looked back over at the doors as a small pixie-like brunette practically skipped in. "That's Alice, she's very perky for someone who only spend time with her family... But, anyway, she's with Jasper, the one behind her who looks like he's in pain." I glimpsed towards the figure who walked behind Alice as she skipped in. He bared a striking resemblance, even the same name, but it couldn't be... he disappeared near Houston...

But it was. It was my cousin. My friend. My brother. It was...

Jasper.

* * *

><p>Chapter Song: <em>Together<em> by _Avril Lavigne_

Blog: airrah011 . blogspot . com

Website: airrah11 . yolasite . com

**Was it good, bad, okay? Questions, Concerns as always... reveiw or Pm me. **

**PS. Vote on the Genders of the Twins! Vote set up on my Profile!**


End file.
